Gone but Not Forgotten
by Nora M
Summary: Just because someone is gone are they forgotten?


Gone but Not Forgotten  
By: Nora M.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Action Man and all characters associated with it are not mine. They are the copyright of YTV, Fox Kids, Pazsaz Entertainment Network, and Hasbro, Inc.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first Action Man fanfic. It's about how Brandon and Alex's friendship was deeper than anyone knew. I wanted to write something that would make you think and feel at the same time. I hope I did with this.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One-Paris, France.  
  
Brandon Caine and Alex Mann prepared for the biggest race of their careers. While Alex concretes on the race, Brandon seemed to be a little preoccupied with something. After several failed attempts to turn and talk to Alex, Brandon shut his locker and opened his mouth.   
  
"Hey, Alex, can I tell you something?" Brandon Caine asked his friend yet rival.  
  
"Sure, bud. What's up?" Alex answered trying not to sound a little curious.  
  
"You know that I'm involved with someone right?" Brandon questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Brandon, buddy," Alex patted his friend's broad back, "everyone knows that."  
  
"Well, do you remember Lily Cooper from high school?"   
  
"Yeah, she was the smart, friendly girl who tutored everyone," Alex reminisced before catching Brandon's point, "She's the one? You're in love with Lily? Does she know?"  
  
"Yes, she knows. I can't believe it but she knows," Brandon sighed and looked up at Alex, "She told me a few days ago that she wanted to join me on the circuit."  
  
"That would be perfect, bud," Alex smiled at his friend, "You two have been friends since high school. I'm glad you found someone."  
  
Brandon took a deep breath then finally let it out. Slowly, Alex walked over to buddy since high school and looks at Brandon.  
  
"Brandon, something's up. What it is?" Alex asked his buddy who kept his eyes on the floor.  
  
Brandon pulled out a black velvet ring box his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a black onyx centered stone surrounded by small sapphires.   
  
"Lily can't wear gold. Since she likes silver I figured this would be appropriate."  
  
Alex just stared at Brandon dropped jawed. His buddy since high school finally wanted to settle down. He just couldn't believe it.   
  
"I want to ask her to marry me," Brandon said lifting his eyes to get Alex's reaction.  
  
"Marriage?" Alex asked with wide eyes.   
  
After a minute of shock, Alex extended his hand to Brandon. "Congratulations, man. I'm sure you two will be very happy."  
  
"Thanks, Alex. I'm sure we will be. I just can't wait to see her so I can give this to her." Brandon finally relaxed and started focusing on the Rooftop Roller Rage. "What a great place to get engaged, Alex. Paris, France, the city of lovers."  
  
Alex put his arm around Brandon's shoulder. "Well, come on, lover boy, we got a race to run."  
  
Brandon and Alex walked out of the locker room and into the arena. They both took a talkie from a crewmember and put it in their ear. Brandon tucked the ring into his pocket and glances at his team.   
  
"Good luck, bud," Brandon whispered to Alex and his team through his headset.  
  
"Thanks and good luck, Brand," Grinder whispered back before the telecast event started.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two--- On Big Air  
  
"Alex, you ok? You look like you saw a ghost or something," Fidget asks her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about...."  
  
"Brandon," Fidget finishes somberly.   
  
"I should have stayed that one night in the hospital. I should have made sure he wouldn't have gone to Dr. X. I should have..." Alex berates himself while Fidget listens quietly.  
  
"What could have stopped Brandon? Honestly, what do you think he would have done it you stayed?" Fidget pushes trying to make Alex understand. "Brandon made up his mind to go to Dr. X. Sure, he didn't know what could have happened but he should have known there wasn't a quick fix to win."  
  
"Fidget, in my head, I know all that but my heart keeps saying I should have done something," Alex groans then pounds his fist on the table.  
  
"Alex, calm down. It's not your fault," Fidget explains then puts a friendly, comforting on Alex's shoulder.  
  
Alex places his hand over Fidget's, takes a deep breath, and looks her dead in the eyes, "It was my fault, Fidget."  
  
Alex pulls out the ring box that Brandon had showed him before. He opens the box and lets Fidget see the ring.   
  
"He was going to propose to his girlfriend when she got to Paris. It would have been two days after the accident if he hadn't had went...."  
  
"Oh, Alex."  
  
Fidget takes Alex into a sisterly embrace, "It'll be ok. You'll see it'll be ok."  
  
  
  
Chapter Three---A Home in the Mountains  
  
A young woman with medium chestnut brown hair sits on the floor surrounded by shoeboxes full of color 3x5 photographs. Several photos are of a young high school aged couple wearing formal outfits. Most are colorful shots of a younger version of the young woman and a very athletic looking high school boy. The boy has bright violet eyes and a sandy brown head of hair.   
  
The woman picks up one photo of the boy and her younger self. The photo has the two in formal dress. He wears a tuxedo minus the jacket. Her younger self has on an A-line black full-length dress with spaghetti straps and beaded flowers on the hem of the skirt. Both look like they have been dancing because small beads of sweat form on their brows.  
  
The woman holds the photo carefully in one hand and raises the other to her mouth. Tears form in her eyes as she slowly traces the lines of the photo with her fingers.  
  
"I miss you so much, Brandon," the woman whispers to the picture.   
  
She turns the photo over to find a very hastily written description on the back. Lily Cooper and me at Prom. This is the moment I knew I struck gold.  
  
Unable to hold back the tears, Lily drops the photo onto the coffee table and starts sobbing into her hands. Someone knocks on the front door causing Lily to look up with puffy tear strained eyes.  
  
"Be right there," Lily calls out half-heartedly, not in the mood for company.  
  
Forcing herself to calm down and stand, Lily slowly steps over the numerous shoeboxes of photos and other boxes full of high school mementos. After drying her eyes at the door, Lily opens the front door letting whomever it is in.   
  
"You really should get a new house, Lil. It's not healthy to live like this," Rikki comments as he walks into the house.  
  
"Don't give me any lip about how I live. You're still single after 29 years and there are no interested parties from what I understand."  
  
"Lil, don't get so upset. I'm very serious. You're only 25. You can find another guy."  
  
"Rikki, she doesn't want another guy," Grinder answers from the doorway.   
  
Alex and Fidget walk through the front door. Fidget closes the door and glances around the living room.   
  
"Spring cleaning?" Fidget asks trying to understand what's with the mess.  
  
"Remembering high school. I wanted to get rid of some things but then I started finding boxes of photos. I can't let go," Lily replies with puffy eyes and tear strained cheeks.  
  
"Lily, why don't you just come with us on the road for a while?" Alex's soothing voice drifted through the room.  
  
Lily shakes her head and almost starts crying again as she tries to explain, "I can't. I just can't."   
  
Noticing her fragile state, Alex motions for the rest of the team to leave. "Give us a minute." He begs trying save what little of Lily's heart is left.  
  
Without hesitation, the guys walk through the living room and out the door. Grinder is the last one through so he shuts the door leaving the three standing on the deck.  
  
"I don't see how she could still be hung up on Brandon," Rikki announces to the group, "they're weren't even serious when 'it' happened and they didn't know each other that long. In fact, how the heck does she know Alex?"  
  
"That, Rikki, is not for us to know," Grinder replies using philosophy for an answer.  
  
"I don't see why not. We've got to deal with this person who is very fragile right now and we don't know why. That's just strange," Rikki interjects as Fidget looks out over the mountains.  
  
"Maybe they were high school sweethearts and Alex doesn't want us to know," Fidget quips staring out across the mountains.  
  
"Alex and Lily? No way. From what I hear, Lily Cooper started Team Blade. Brandon's old team. I doubt she and Alex dated," Rikki shots that theory down before it even gets off the ground.  
  
"What do you think Grinder?" Fidget turns to face the British pilot, power tool and philosopher. "Do you think they were a couple?"  
  
"No, for two reasons," the Brit replies, "a. Alex wouldn't keep something like that from us and b. Lily dated someone with violet eyes in high school. I peaked at one of the pictures."  
  
"So why are we helping this chick? She's not a business partner, ex-girlfriend, or anything like that," Rikki sighs in frustration at the situation.   
  
"Because she needs it, Rik," Grinder's simple answer will be enough for now.  
  
Inside the house, Alex holds Lily in a tight embrace. Lily petite frame rocks with the sobs of her lose and pain. Alex rubs her back comforting as he whispers it's ok and shh to her.  
  
"Why did this happen, Alex? Why did Brandon leave me after ten years? Was I that bad of a girlfriend?" Lily wants to understand why her high school sweetheart left after so long.   
  
Alex lifts up Lily's chin using his right hand. He looks deep into her tear filled eyes and nods his head 'no.'  
  
"Lily, you weren't a bad girlfriend. None of this is your fault. No one knew what Brandon was thinking when he went to Dr. X," Alex's soft baritone does little to soothe Lily's shattered heart and broken soul. "No one could have guessed anything like this would happen."   
  
He pulls the ring box out of his pocket and opens it for Lily to see. A small gasp escapes the lips as she gazes at the ring. "He wanted you to have this. It was supposed to be your engagement ring." Alex slips the ring into Lily's ring finger. "A perfect fit." He states as he this.   
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" Lily exclaims as the sign of Brandon's love. She kisses the ring and glances at Alex.  
  
"I still love him, Alex," Lily explains as new tears form in her eyes only this time they are not of pain or grief but something unexplainable new.  
  
"You always will," he answers back with his typical Alex Mann smile.  
  
Alex slowly pulls back from Lily who has finally stopped crying. He watches as she looks around the living room full of boxes. Alex picks up one of his favorite pictures from high school.  
  
"State championship. I remember this," Alex reminisces showing Lily the photo.  
  
"I do too," she replies, smiling slightly at the memory. "The team was down by a touchdown with five seconds left to play. My gosh, you were so far from the end zone that no one thought we would win."  
  
"I called a huddle, told the guys the play, and started praying. I didn't think I could even get the ball ten yards. I called 'hut' and the game was on."  
  
"The entire place got quiet as you threw that pass. What was it-93 yards? Anyway, there was your receiver in the end zone."  
  
"Brandon caught the ball and I was so ecstatic. I remember the entire place erupt into cheers when Brandon landed on the ground. We won the state championship for the first time in 20 years."  
  
"The team hoisted you and Brandon up on their shoulders and carried you guys off the field. You two were such a great team."  
  
Suddenly Lily's voice cracks and she can't continue. Alex notices and puts the picture down on the coffee table.  
  
"Look, we better go. You're not ready for this. I'm not going to force you into anything either. Call me if you need anything, Lil. No matter what time. I'm always here," Alex offers support and turns to walk out. Just before he opens the door, Lily stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder. He turns and faces Lily.  
  
"I want you to have this," Lily comments handing Alex the football picture. "I have plenty and you should have one."  
  
Alex takes the picture, offers Lily a soft small smile and walks out the door. Alex joins his team that is already sitting in a parked van. Alex waves good-bye to Lily and hops in. Grinder turns the key and Team Extreme leaves Lily's place.  
  
As Alex watches Lily's house fade into the distant, he looks down at the photo of him and Brandon from so long ago. He closes his eyes to thinks to himself, Brandon, my friend, you may be gone but you are not forgotten.   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
(c) 2000  
  



End file.
